You have to choose
by otaku.captainswan
Summary: L'annonce de la seconde grossesse de Ginnifer a beaucoup affecté Jennifer. Elle sait qu'elle ne connaîtra pas ce bonheur, du moins pas avec l'homme qu'elle aime. (Pour les fans de Colifer et certain captain swan shipper. Me tapez pas s'il vous plait, je respecte Helen et je leur souhaite un long et beau mariage, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer Jen et Colin ensemble )


Bon pour changer des fanfictions que j'ai vu/lu j'ai décidé de faire un Colifer ^^. Rangez vos armes tout de suite ! J'adore l'amitié qu'il y a entre ces deux là, mais je peux pas m'empêcher de les trouver trop mignon comme couple... J'espère que vous aimerez quand même et si vous n'aimez pas les colifer de base, merci de passer à une autre fanfiction ^.^

* * *

Pov Jennifer

Je devrais me réjouir de l'annonce de la seconde grossesse de Ginnifer, mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est trop douloureux de la voir, si heureuse, si amoureuse… Spécialement quand je sais que je ne connaîtrai jamais ce bonheur. Pourquoi il fallait que je tombe amoureuse d'un homme marié ? Ça fait 20 minutes que je marche dehors en me posant la même question : Pourquoi lui. J'ai vraiment besoin de me changer les idées, d'arrêter de penser à lui, à ses yeux bleus et à son putain d'accent irlandais ! J'entre dans le premier pub que je vois. Bien sûr, il fallait que ce soit dans le pub préféré de Colin, celui dans lequel nous allons à chaque fin de semaine de tournage. Je reconnais tout de suite Matthew, le barman. Dès qu'il me voit son visage s'illumine et tourne au rouge quand il arrive à hauteur de ma poitrine. Ok, ma robe noire moulante avec un large décolleté n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée. Je m'approche du bar et le salue d'un hochement de tête auquel il me répond par un sourire.

« Je te sers quoi ? me demande-t-il.

\- Ce que t'as de plus fort. »

Je prends un air innocent et affiche un sourire coin.

« Ça sera du rhum alors »

Sur tous les alcools forts, il fallait que ça soit du rhum. Même son personnage de pirate sexy me poursuit.

Matthew me sert un verre que je descends d'une traite.

« Dure journée ?

\- T'as pas idée… soufflé-je.

\- Si tu veux en parler, je suis là.

\- Merci, mais c'est vraiment la dernière chose dont j'ai envie de parler. Je veux juste penser à autre chose. Et l'alcool est un excellent divertissement. », dis-je en agitant mon verre vide sous son nez. Il rigole et le remplit. Encore une fois, je le finis presque en une gorgée.

« Tu devrais y aller molo quand même.

\- Pourquoi, t'as peur de pas réussir à me gérer si je bois trop ?

\- Et si c'était toi qui n'arriverais pas à gérer ? »

Cette scène me rappel étrangement quelque chose, mais je n'arrive plus à me souvenir quoi. Tout compte fait, je devrai peut être quand même ralentir sur la boisson. Et merde, je ne suis pas entrée dans ce pub pour boire du coca et faire ma petite fille sage.

« Ressers moi un verre et on verra bien, ordonné-je pleine d'une audace que je ne me connaissais pas.

\- Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser. »

Je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool qui fait déjà effet ou si son jeu de drague est vraiment nul, mais je dois retenir un fou rire. Je me remets à boire, mais cette fois plus lentement. J'aimerai rester maître de mes moyens. Après quelques minutes sans rien dire, Matthew rompt le silence.

« Désolé de te demander ça, mais t'es pas avec Colin ce soir ?

\- On peut éviter d'en parler ? soupiré-je.

\- Pardon, je voulais juste savoir si je devais m'attendre à le voir débarquer… »

Si je ne le connaissais pas mieux, je dirai qu'il est jaloux. L'alcool m'embrouille les idées et je pose ma main sur celle de Matthew et y trace des cercles imaginaires avec mon pouce. Il tressaille à ce contact et me regarde dans les yeux, sans doute pour comprendre mon élan d'affection en vers lui.

« Personne ne va venir m'enlever. Et je compte bien passer la soirée ici… »

 _Attends, Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?_

« Je ne comptais pas te laisser partir. », murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

Dans quelle situation je me suis encore mise…

Pov Colin

 _Je suis enchainé.. Il m'est impossible de bouger. J'observe le décor qui m'entoure. Je suis sur la plage de Stevenson. L'océan est déchainé et de violentes vagues s'écrasent contre les rochers. Soudain, je les aperçois, Helen et Jennifer. Elles se dirigent vers moi, mais elles ont l'air différentes. Leurs teints sont pâles et leurs yeux sont vitreux. Jennifer porte une étoffe en lambeau tandis que Helen porte une simple chemise grise qui couvre à peine ses cuises._

 _Jennifer commencer à parler :_

 _« Tu vas devoir choisir Colin._

 _\- Tu ne peux plus te cacher. Tu dois faire un choix. », continue Helen._

 _Elles parlent d'une voix morne. Mes membres commencent à trembler et je perds peu à peu le contrôle de moi-même. De quel choix parlent-elles et pourquoi agissent-elles comme ça ? J'ai l'impression que ma tête va éclater !_

 _Je tente de trouver une explication à tous ça, mais je n'en trouve aucune._

 _Elles continuent de se rapprocher de moi, en synchronisation comme des robots._

 _« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! crié-je._

 _\- Tu as trop longtemps joué avec nos sentiments, il est temps de te décider : Helen ou moi. »_

 _Je me mets à leur hurler que ça n'a aucun sens, qu'il se passe quelque chose de bizarre quand elles se retournent et se dirigent vers l'océan. Je suis paralysé. Je ne peux rien faire pour les protéger de l'étendue d'eau. Je hurle à m'en détruire les poumons, mais elles continuent d'avancer. L'eau commence à lécher le bas de leurs jambes. La peur m'envahit, suivit de près par la colère. Je suis incapable de les sauver. Je tente de me défaire de mes chaînes, de leur supplier de revenir, en vain. Elles continuent de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de l'océan, quand une immense vague vient les frapper de plein fouet et les engloutir._

Je me réveille en sursaut. Des gouttes de sueur perlent sur mon front et je sens mon cœur taper contre ma poitrine.

 _Calme-toi Colin, c'était juste un cauchemar._

Je m'assois sur le bord de mon lit et essaie de reprendre mes esprits. _Mais à quoi ça rime enfin ?_ Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que ce rêve –ou plutôt cauchemar- signifie quelque chose… Je dois faire un choix, avant de les perdre toutes les deux. J'essaie de faire le point sur mes sentiments. Je sais que je sui marié à Helen, et je l'aime, mais depuis que j'ai rencontré Jen, quelque chose à changer. Jennifer me comprend mieux que personne et je me retrouve en elle. Et ce sourire… Celui qui illumine son visage quand elle se sent bien, à l'aise, ou encore l'expression qu'elle prend que elle est concentrée. Ce genre de détails qui viennent me hanter quand je cherche le sommeil. J'ai juré fidélité à Helen, et je ne regretterai jamais d'avoir eu un enfant avec elle, mais on s'est connu si jeune… Je n'ai jamais eu qu'elle et je n'arrête pas de me dire qu'on s'est peut être interdit de vivre comme de vrais adolescents. Mais de l'autre côté, je ne sais même pas ce que Jennifer ressent, ou non, pour moi. J'étouffe un cri de rage. J'essaie de reprendre une respiration normale et décide d'en parler avec une des premières personnes concernée : Jennifer. Après tout je ne sais même pas si elle ressent quelque chose pour moi. Je me lève du lit et enfile à toute vitesse une chemise et un jeans noir. Avant de sortir, j'attrape ma veste en cuir que je mets à la hâte. Il est temps d'arrêter d'avoir peur et d'affronter la situation. La chambre de Jennifer est à l'étage en dessous du mien. Quelques minutes plus tard, je toque à sa porte, sans réponse. Je réessaie quand je vois Ginnifer, qui est dans la chambre adjacente à celle de Jen, ouvrir sa porte.

« Hey… Jennifer n'est pas là, désolée »

Elle semble encore endormie et je me sens coupable à l'idée de l'avoir réveiller, mais j'ai besoin de voir Jennifer.

« Tu sais où je peux la trouver ?

\- Pas vraiment. Elle m'a seulement dit qu'elle rentrerait tard et qu'elle avait besoin de se changer les idées…Elle n'avait pas l'air bien. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Je…j'ai juste… Je veux pas te retenir plus longtemps, prétexté-je, Merci quand même. »

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de me répondre et me précipite vers les escaliers.

Il n'y a qu'un endroit ou Jennifer peut être. Quand je sors de l'hôtel, une vague de froid me percute. Quelle idée de tourner au Canada en plein hiver aussi !

Après quelques minutes de marche, je finis par arriver devant le pub irlandais dans lequel je me rends souvent avec Jennifer. Je pousse la porte et la trouve attablée au bar avec le serveur, Mathis ou Mathias, un truc dans le genre. J'avoue que je ne lui ai jamais donné beaucoup d'importance d'autant plus que je déteste la manière qu'il a de toujours vouloir s'approcher de Jennifer ou de lui parler. _Je suis quand même pas jaloux, si ?_

Ils semblent en grande discussion et je remarque que Jennifer a pausé sa main sur la sienne. Je cherche à leur montrer ma présence quand je la vois l'attirer à elle et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur a manqué un battement. Je dois me retenir à l'encadrement de la porte tandis qu'ils continuent de s'embrasser, sans même me remarquer. Ce connard de barman passe sa main derrière la nuque de Jennifer et approfondit leur baiser.

 _Alors c'est ça, d'avoir le cœur brisé ?_

Pov Jennifer

 _Est-ce que je suis vraiment entrain d'embrasser Matthew ? Promis, demain, j'arrête l'alcool._

Je sens sa main caresser ma joue, comme _il_ le fait. J'accentue notre baiser et essaie d'imaginer Colin à sa place. Matthew ne le mérite pas, mais je n'arrive pas à faire autrement. Il passe sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure et je lâche un gémissement étouffé. Il finit par interrompre notre baiser, haletant, et prend ma main par dessus le bar.

« On devrait aller faire ça ailleurs… Tu sais pas aux yeux de tous. »

Il me sourit.

Je ne comprends pas de quoi il parle jusqu'à ce que je le voie me tirer vers la réserve.

 _Oh bordel._

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte de la réserve que je le plaque contre le mur et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Matthew m'enserre la taille et inverse nos positions. Je me retrouve donc contre le mur. Je laisse balader mes mains sur mon torse que je sens soudainement sa bouche être arrachée à la mienne.

 _Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?!_

« Mec, c'est quoi ton problème ? »

Colin ne prend pas la peine de lui répondre et lui assène un coup du droit. Matthew tombe sous l'impact. Je m'agenouille au près de lui et lance un regard assassin à Colin.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ?!

\- On parlera dehors. »

Il m'adresse à peine un regard et m'agrippe le bras, me forçant à me lever.

« Colin lâche moi ! »

Il ne me répond pas et continue de m'emmener vers la sortie. Une fois la porte franchie, je me dégage de son emprise et me met à lui crier dessus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris putain ?!

\- Un simple merci aurait suffit, rétorque-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Merci ? Tu voudrais que je te dise merci de quoi ?

\- De t'avoir empêcher de te faire sauter par le barman. Attends, Jen, t'es bourrée ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? C'est pas comme si ça te concernait, dis-je en me voulant méprisante.

\- Jen… »

Il se rapproche de moi, mais je recule. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe et ma tête m'élance. Je ferme les yeux et fait le point sur la situation. Je frissonne et me rends compte que je ne porte que ma robe et que l'air est beaucoup plus frais qu'à mon arrivée. Colin semble le remarquer et enlève sa veste qu'il me tend, mais je refuse de la prendre.

« Jen, fait pas l'enfant. Tu trembles de froid. »

Je ne lui répond pas et me met à marcher, en cherchant à mettre le plus de distance possible entre nous. _Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il vienne ?_

Malheureusement, il me rattrape en quelques enjambées. Je me retourne vers lui et lui crie dessus pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

« Pourquoi tu es venu Colin ? Pourquoi tu as frappé Matthew ?

\- Je… Ils font qu'on parle.

\- Non, sans blague ! », ironisé-je.

Je croise mes bras et attends qu'il me donne des explications.

« Pas ici ! S'il te plait, rentre à l'hôtel avec moi et je te promets de tout t'expliquer.

\- Je n'irai nul part avant que tu m'aies raconté ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta tête tout à l'heure !

\- Tu meurs de froid et j'ai pas spécialement envie qu'on nous entende, alors arrête tes conneries et viens. »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le suivre et j'ai envie de me baffer pour être autant à sa merci. Je me rend compte que je pleurs et essuie rageusement mes larmes. C'est vraiment une horrible soirée et je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir savoir comment elle va se finir. Je me sens d'un coup terriblement mal et je suis obligée de m'arrêter. Je vois tout tourner et ma tête me fait encore plus souffrir qu'avant. Colin pose sa main sur mon épaule. Je vois ses lèvres bouger, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il me dit. Je sens soudainement mes jambes flancher et je sens Colin me rattraper avant que j'heurte le sol. Puis, le noir total.

Pov Colin

Jennifer a vraiment trop forcé sur la boisson. Je m'en veux de l'avoir laissée seule. J'avais pourtant remarqué qu'elle était bizarre aujourd'hui. Elle a complétement oublié son texte au moment du tournage et la tristesse que j'ai lue dans ses yeux quand Ginnfer lui a annoncé sa seconde grossesse ne l'a pas quittée de la journée. Je marche en direction de l'hôtel avec Jennifer inconsciente dans mes bras depuis déjà quelques minutes. J'ai beau l'avoir couverte de ma veste, elle est toujours aussi froide et tremblante.

Je pousse finalement la grande porte du hall et monte les escaliers. J'atteins enfin ma chambre et pose délicatement Jennifer sur mon lit. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'admirer et de la trouver incroyablement belle. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille lui donne un air enfantin et innocent. Je m'assois à côté d'elle et lui caresse la joue, quand je me retrouve face à ses deux yeux verts qui me fixent.

« Désolé, tu as perdu connaissance et je n'ai pas ta cl.. »

Elle m'interrompt et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ma bouche s'ouvre automatiquement, laissant place à sa langue. Jennifer passe ses mains dans mes cheveux et tire légèrement sur mes mèches. Je pousse un gémissement contre ses lèvres. Elle glisse ses mains sous ma chemise et les laisse se balader sur ma poitrine. Je devrai l'arrêter. Elle est complétement ivre et elle s'en voudra demain, sans oublier que je suis marié… Mais ses mains insistantes sur mon torse me font tout oublier, jusqu'à mon prénom. J'encercle son visage de mes mains. Quelque chose ne va pas. Sa peau est brûlante. J'essaie de la repousser, mais elle repart directement à l'assaut de mes lèvres. Je la repousse une nouvelle fois. Elle me dévisage et je lis l'incompréhension sur son visage. Je pose instinctivement ma main sur son front pour contrôler sa température.

« Tu as de la fièvre. Je savais que j'aurai du te forcer à mettre ma veste... » soupiré-je, ma main toujours sur son front. Je me lève pour aller lui chercher un verre d'eau, mais elle me retient et dit d'une voix faible, presque inaudible.

« S'il te plait, reste. »

La voir comme ça me fait terriblement souffrir. Elle, qui d'habitude, est si joyeuse et forte… J'acquiesce et prend position à côté d'elle dans le lit. Elle pose sa tête sur mon torse et elle finit par s'endormir. Je crois que j'ai fini par faire mon choix.

* * *

j'espère que ça vous a plu et hésitez pas à laisser une review ^-^


End file.
